Un lien avec le ciel
by Ema Gabrielle
Summary: Une jeune femme se fait agressée , elle est sauvée par deux héros mais elle ne sait pas dans quelle situation elle se trouve réellement . Un lien mystérieux va alors se créer avec une créature dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. RATED M prochainement.


**Bonjour à tous , je vous propose cette petite histoire en espérant très fort qu'elle vous plaise ! Il y a peut-être quelques erreurs de français ici et là n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer . Bien sûr tous les commentaires sont bon à recevoir !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

En premier temps ,j'aimerais vous raconter comment les frères Winchester m'ont un jour sauvé la vie et comment notre destin a été lié à jamais.

A l'époque, je n'avais que 17 ans, je vivais encore chez mes parents et je suivais des études de littérature. Tout allait bien dans ma vie , j'étais jeune et insouciante. Mais tout allait changer.

Un jour ,alors que je me rendais dans une grande surface afin d'assouvir ma faim de pomme ;un homme ,grand et baraqué , m'attrapa par le bras avant de m'attirer dans une petite ruelle non loin.

J'ai tenté de me débattre ,mais rien à faire . L'homme s'arrêta alors et me projeta contre une poubelle, assez fort pour que je perde connaisance pendant quelques secondes. Pendant que je me révéllais difficilement , l'homme me mordit le cou avant de me me mis à hurler de douleur et de peur . Que m'a -t-il-fait ? Je portai la main à mon cou , elle était couverte de sang .

"- Tu vois gamine , c'est des jeunes comme toi qu'il nous faut dans notre gang , c'est sûr que tu nous rapporta du monde ." me dit l'homme , avec une voix grave , brisant le silence.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur l'agresseur . Il était effrayant . Ses yeux , d'un rouge atroce me transpércaient ,des dents longues et accérées sortaient de sa bouche .On aurait dit un ... vampire . C'est impossible . Ce ne sont que des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer le soir . C'est alors que je la ressentis. Cette sensation horrible. Elle me tiraillait ,je la sentais monter en moi comme un ouragan. J'avais faim. Une faim d'un autre monde. Comme si je ne m'étais jamais nourrie. Et je savais exactement de quoi j'avais besoin pour apaiser cette faim . Il me fallait du sang. Du sang frais humain. J'étais devenue un vampire ? Mais qu'allais-je devenir?

Alors que je tentais désespérément de combattre cette saloperie à l'intèrieur de moi. Une voix se fit alors entendre dans la ruelle.

"- Qu'est tu fout Sammy , casses lui la gueule à ce putain de vampire!"

Cette voix ,je la c'était impossible que ce soit lui , je devais rêver.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune , j'étais passionnée du monde de Supernatural. Vous savez ce bouquin de Carver Edlund , qui avait été adapté en série . Et cette voix ressemblait absolument en tout point à la voix de Dean Winchester .

Pour en revenir à notre situation problématique dans laquelle j'étais en train de me changer en créature buveuse de sang; alors que je tournais la tête vers l'origine de la voix , un son ignoble de succion se fit entendre. La caboche du vampire venait de voler , détachée du reste du corps . Une panique sans nom me prit tout le corps . Et cette FAIM qui continuait à grandir.

"- Attends , on peut te sauver mais faut que tu tiennes faut que tu boives le sang du vampire pè tout ira bien;"

J'avais entendu le mot "sang", cela me suffisait pour écouter l'inconnu qui me parlait . Il me tendit alors une petite fiole , que je lui arrachai de la main avant de la vider de son contenu .

Après cela , je vécu un long moment pendant lequel, je fus dans le flou total. Et puis, tout disparu , je fus à nouveau moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, et un homme aux yeux verts était penché vers moi;

" - Ca va mieux mademoiselle ? " me demanda -t-il. J'ouvris les yeux en grand .

" - Dean... Dean Winchester ? C'est vraiment vous ? Ho merde ."

Il parut étonné .

" Euh ouais , t'es qui toi et comment tu me connais ? " Il devenait agressif .

Un autre jeune homme se rapprocha de nous . C'était Sam. Il lui toucha le bras comme pour le calmer.

"Euh moi c'est Jade ,euh mais toi c'est Sam ? Et c'est un vampire qui m'a attaquée ? Mais on est en plein jour ! " J'étais complètement affolée .

" Ok , tu sais quoi tu vas venir avec nous hein et tu vas nous dire comment tu nous connaîs."

Dean m'attrapa par le bras et me mit dans la voiture garée à l'entrée de la ruelle . C'était bien une Impala 67 . Ho merde alors quoi? Tout ça existait vraiment ?

Les portières claquèrent avant que la voiture ne démarre en trombe . Je m'endormis au bout de trois minutes de route, trop fatiguée de ma nouvelle expérience .

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent à nouveau ,je me trouvais dans un lit qui m'était inconnu. Je m'assise .Ok j'étais dans une chambre de motel , Dean et Sam assis tous deux en face du lit , ils me regardaient.

"Salut marmotte ,bien dormi? " Je fis un signe de la tête et il continua;

"Ok on aimerait savoir comment tu nous connaîs et ton nom complet aussi. "

Glumm j'éspère qu'ils ne vont rien me faire . Je pris tout le courage que je pouvais rassembler avant de répondre .

" Eh bien je vous connaîs puisque étant plus jeune j'étais accro à la série Supernatural et du coup .. eh bien je connaîs forcément Dean et Sam Winchester. Et je m'appelle Jade Kelly .Et merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure ."

Dean me répondit mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponnse là.

" OH nom d'un chien, c'est elle Sammy ,on l'a trouvée." Ils se regardèrent , quelque chose m'échappé.

"Comment ça 'on l'a trouvée ' ? Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? "

Je recommençais à stresser. Étais-je en danger ?

Dean se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me regarda avant de se lancer .

" Ecoute Jade , on te recherche depuis plusieurs jours parce que ton nom est apparu sur une liste .Tu as un grand rôle à jouer mais nous ne pouvons pas te dire encore lequel ; C'est trop dangereux. "

"Comment ça ? Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! Et ma famille est-elle en danger ? "

" Désolé ma belle , mais on te le dira bientôt .. et pour l'instant ta famille est en sécurité mais faudra garder un oeil sur eux . "

J'allais faire une syncope . Alors résumons la journée: je me fais mordre par un vampire ( d'ailleurs je suis encore pleine de sang ) ensuite j'apprends que Dean et Sam Winchester existent vraiment ( mon Dieu j'y crois pas encore ) et pour finir on me dit que j'ai un rôle important à jouer mais qu'il est trop dangereux et qu'il risque de mettre ma famille en danger .

Ma famille , Mes parents!

Ils doivent être morts de trouille ,ça fait combien de temps que j'ai disparu de la circulation ?

" Euh ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? "

Sam regarda sa montre .

" Ca fait presque 5 heures ."

5 heures ? Mais ... mais faut que je rentre chez moi !

Je commence à me lever ,prête à passer la porte et à rentrer à pied chez moi.

Dean m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir.

" Attends une seconde ! Tu peux pas partir maintenant ,il faut que tu restes là . "

Il fallait que je me débrouille pour rentrer chez moi et rassurer mes parents .

Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire .

"Ok je vous propose un marché . Vous me ramenez chez moi et je me débrouille pour faire croire à mes parents que je vais dormir chez une amie .Ils seront rassurés au moins jusqu'à demain soir . "

Dean me considéra un instant , puis regarda son frère .

" Très bien ! Faisons cela et après on verra comment on fera ."

Le problème c'est que j'étais couverte de sang alors pour aller devant mes parents sans paraître suspecte , ça me paraissait impossible.

" Euh je pourrais ... humhum ... emprunter votre douche , je ne peux pas me présenter devant mes parents couverte de sang... "

" Ho bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi .Sam te passera un de ses t-shirts . Hein Sammy?" Répondit Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère .

Ledit frère lui fit une grimace comme réponse.

Je pris une rapide douche afin d'enlever cette saloperie de sang. Mon cou me tiraillait.

En sortant de la douche , je me regardai dans le miroir . J'avais une mine affreuse , et dans mon cou ,la trace de deux cros . Bon sang il ne manquerait plus que ça .

Je me rhabilla avec le haut de Sam, trois fois trop grand pour moi , mon jean sale et ma veste verte . Je me débrouillai pour que le haut de ma veste cache tant bien que mal la trace de morsure .

On quitta la chambre en prenant la route pour repartir chez moi . Je les guidai dans les rues pour qu'ils ne se trompent pas.

Arrivés devant ma demeure , je recommençais ma crise de panique .Non ,il faut que je me reprenne , la vie de ma famille était en jeu .

Je sortis de la voiture et rentrai chez moi .

A l'interieur , mes parents ,morts de trouille , me sautèrent litérallement dessus.

"T'étais passée oû? On s'inquiétait pour toi !"

Je fis semblant de regarder l'horloge accrochée au mur avant de répondre d'un air étonné ;

"Ho... euh désolé j'avais pas vu l'heure . J'étais en train de réviser avec Cristelle ."

Ma mère me regarda quelques secondes.

J'en profitai pour faire ma demande .

" Ha ,en parlant de Cristelle , je pourrais aller dormir ce soir chez elle ? On doit finir notre exposé d'histoire . S'il te plait Maman dis oui ?!"

Cette excuse est vraiment banale mais bon tampis .

Elle me sourie , j'aime tant son sourire . Je serais prête à mourir 100 fois pour elle.

"Oui ma chérie mais fais attention à toi et appelle-moi demain d'accord ? Je t'aime."

Elle me fit un bisou sur le front avant de tourner les talons pour repartir dans la cuisine .

"Si tu savais combien je t'aime moi aussi . C'est pour cela que je dois partir . "

Je savais qu'elle ne m'entendait pas mais tampis.

Je montais dans ma chambre ,pris un sac , et y mis des affaires pour 4 jours . On ne sait jamais .

Je mis mes affaires de toilette et mon parfum dans mon sac de fortune.

Mon grand-père m'avait offert lorsque j'étais petite , une dague , toute en argent , elle était magnifique .

Je préfèrais me préparer à toutes éventualités . Elle trouva sa place dans mes poches de blouson .

J'étais fin prête à affronter mon avenir . Je rejoignis les Winchester dans leur voiture . En espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien à mes parents , et me demandant qu'était donc ce nouveau rôle si dangereux pour moi ?

L'avenir me prévoyait donc quelque chose .Mais quoi ?


End file.
